Once In A Lifetime
by granthamfan
Summary: A series of one-shots written from drabble prompts I have received on Tumblr. I chose this particular title because Cora and Robert have a once in a lifetime love.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: The very first drabble prompt I ever received on Tumblr was this one from my friend, modernamericangirl: "Hey, have you seen the…? Oh." Cobert, obvs ;)_

Robert stood in the doorway of his wife's dressing room, a bemused expression affixed to his face as he observed Cora fumbling through the drawers of her vanity. "I know it's in here somewhere," he heard her mutter under her breath. He watched for another moment as she haphazardly tossed things to the side, the floor surrounding the table now littered with handkerchiefs and gloves.

A month had passed since Cora's 30th birthday. As a surprise for his darling wife, Robert had booked passage for the five of them for America. It would be Cora's first trip back to her homeland since their marriage nine years previously, and it would be the first time he or their daughters would be seeing the New World. Their belongings had been packed for days. What could she have forgotten?

"Darling, the carriages are waiting out front. We're due at the station at any moment. The trunks have been packed and loaded, and the girls are beginning to get a bit cranky. What on earth are you looking for?"

"The silver locket Father gave me before our wedding. I want to wear it while we're in America. I haven't worn it in quite sometime. I know it's in one of these drawers. It has to be. I just have to find it."

Robert knew the locket of which she spoke. She had mentioned bringing it the night before, and had placed it in her handbag so that she wouldn't forget it. However, it appeared she had done just that. Smiling to himself, Robert intoned "Cora? Love, you put it in your handbag last night. Remember?"

Cora whirled around to face her husband, her eyes bright with excitement and relief. "Oh, thank goodness!" she exclaimed. "I was afraid I had misplaced it." Her joy, however, was short-lived as she once again began searching for something.

Shaking his head Robert reached over and retrieved the handbag from where it sat on top of their bed. As he did this, Cora turned to him again. "Robert? Have you seen my…oh." She blushed a deep crimson as she observed her husband still stood in the doorway with her handbag in his hands. She crossed the room to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, placing a loving kiss to his lips. "Thank you, darling," she said sheepishly as she stepped back and took his hand in hers. "Whatever would I do with out you?"

Chuckling, Robert laced their fingers together and led her into the hallway. "I don't know," he said. "I honestly don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt from ohtobealady: "Everything's going to be fine." Robert to Cora? Pretty please :)

Robert stopped short of the door of their bedroom, taking a moment to gather himself before entering. The events of the day had left him drained of all energy, but he needed to pull himself together. He needed to be strong for Cora.

Most of the day had been a blur. He remembered how happy they had been that morning. It had only been a couple of weeks since the announcement that he and his wife were to be parents again. After eighteen years, they were going to have another baby. That morning he had awoken to the vision of his wife sitting next to him in bed, propped against her pillows. Her eyes were closed, but a peaceful smile graced her lips as she slowly ran her hands over the swell of her abdomen. His breath hitched as he watched her, the smile on her face and the soft glow that radiated from her working to make his heart all but burst from happiness.

And then everything had shattered. He could vaguely remember Mrs. Hughes hurrying toward him, telling him that Cora had fallen and that the doctor had been sent for. The concerned looks on his daughters' faces as they worried about their Mama. The words the doctor had spoken after it was all over. "I'm so sorry, Lord Grantham," he had said. "The baby didn't make it. It was a bit touch and go with her ladyship for awhile, but she will be fine. I'm sorry that I couldn't save your son." His son. The words had rang in his ears as he stood by the window of his dressing room looking out over the estate; the state that he would have passed down to his son. He had gone in to Cora after he had collected himself the first time, and the words of her sobbed apology had haunted him all evening. She blamed herself for something completely out of her control. What was worse was that she felt that she had disappointed her husband, and Robert couldn't bear the thought of her ever feeling inadequate.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door to the bedroom and quietly stepped in, clicking the door closed behind him. His eyes immediately settled on Cora. Her pale skin was barely distinguishable from the sheets she lay on and her eyes, normally such a brilliant blue, looked a diluted grey as they stared across the room, unfocused. A tray of untouched food was fixed across her lap, but what unsettled Robert the most were her hands. Much as they had this morning, her hands rested on her abdomen. He closed his eyes for a moment, willing himself not to cry. He had to be strong for her. He had to let her know that everything would be alright.

He made his way to her side of the bed, and sat in a chair that had been placed there. He reached for his wife's hand. She startled slightly at the contact, and her eyes only met his for a brief moment before she trained them on her lap.

"How are you feeling, darling?" Robert asked, softly, as he ran his thumb over Cora's knuckles.

"Empty," she answered, not looking at him. "And, incredibly guilty."

It was almost more than Robert could bear. He placed his fingers under her chin, lifting her face toward his own. "Cora, look at me," he pleaded. "My darling, this was not your fault. It was an accident; a horrible accident. And, I won't hear another word about you being a disappointment to me or about the entail. None of it is your fault. I don't want you to worry about it anymore, alright?" Here he stood from the chair and sat beside her on the bed. He placed a soft kiss to her lips before resting his forehead against hers. Looking into her eyes, he whispered, "Everything's going to be fine. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: From a lovely anon: "This isn't exactly what I had in mind." cobert

It had been quite some time since Robert and Cora had had the house all to themselves. With the rest of the family in London for the evening, and after the chaos of hosting a House Party, Cora was looking forward to some much-needed alone time with her husband. After a rather tedious dinner with the Dowager, she was relieved when Violet decided to make an early night of it. She and Robert walked Mama to the door, each kissing her goodnight before Carson helped her into the motor. Once the doors to the Abbey had closed behind them, Cora turned to Robert.

"I'm not quite ready to retire for the evening, are you?" she said as she laced her fingers through those of her husband. Robert noticed the hint of mischief in Cora's eyes. "What would you like to do?" he asked, thinking he already knew the answer. "Oh, nothing really," she answered, nonchalantly. "I thought we might relax for a bit in the library, if that's alright."

Robert's face fell at her words. He had rather hoped she had other plans. Doing his best to hide his disappointment, he walked hand in hand with his wife into the library. Pausing at the drinks cabinet, Cora poured her husband a Scotch, handing it to him with a smile. As Robert took a sip of his drink, Cora sashayed over to the settee, patting the place beside her as she sat down. Quickly downing his Scotch, Robert joined her. He extended his arm, allowing his wife to recline against him. Propriety was forever forcing them to sit on separate cushions or even on separate pieces of furniture, and it was wonderful to be able to set all of that aside, even if it was just for a short while. Robert placed soft kisses on top of Cora's head. She sighed contentedly and settled further into his embrace, bringing her feet up onto the settee and tucking them underneath her.

Robert ran his hand up and down Cora's arm, relishing the feel of her against him. It wasn't long, however, before his mind began to wander down other paths. "You know, my dearest one," he mused, "as wonderful as it is to be able to hold you in my arms in this manner, this isn't exactly what I had in mind."

"Oh?" Cora questioned as she looked up at her husband, feigning innocence. "What exactly did you have in mind, my darling?"

Robert chuckled to himself at the twinkle in his wife's eyes. "Oh, nothing," he replied, nonchalantly.

Cora's laughter rang across the empty library. "You're a terrible liar, Robert," she teased. "Do you think after all these years, I don't know what you were hoping I wanted to do earlier?"

Robert looked her directly in the eye, squaring his jaw in mock defiance. "Well, it's your fault," he countered.

Cora pulled away from him, incredulous. "And, just how do you make that out?" she wondered.

Pulling her to himself once again, Robert whispered in her ear, "Because you're so breathtakingly beautiful." He felt her smile as she rested her head on his shoulder. But, just as he was about to tighten his arms around her she leapt to her feet and grabbed his hands, endeavoring to pull him up off of the settee. Robert sat rooted to his spot, momentarily confused until she said, "Well, what are we waiting for?" With that, he swept her up in his arms and hurried toward the staircase. Maybe it was a good thing when your wife could read your mind


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Another anonymous ask: could you do "everything is going to be fine" and cobert?

Cora remained in her husband's embrace for quite some time; for how long, she couldn't be certain. She felt him pull her closer, clinging to her as if his very life depended on it. She ran her hand consolingly up and down his back, hoping to convey some semblance of comfort to him.

She thought about what he had just told her. He had lost almost all of her money. She thought about the implications. They would eventually have to move out of the abbey and into a smaller house. Life would be very different. But, as she continued to turn the prospect over and over in her mind, she found that she really wasn't upset. The money she had brought to their marriage had not truly been hers for thirty years. The most important things in her life would remain the same. She still had her husband and their children, and that was truly all that mattered to her.

"I've failed you," she heard Robert's voice in her ear, barely audible through his continuing tears.

"What?" Cora questioned, incredulous. She pulled back to look at him, her eyes wide with confusion. "Why on earth would you say such a thing?"

"Thirty years ago, I promised to take care of you. Now, look at what I've done. I've lost almost all of your money, we'll have to leave this house-I've failed."

Cora shook her head as she continued to kneel in front of her husband. "Robert," she began, "darling, I can't pretend that I'm not shocked at the news you've just conveyed. Nor can I pretend to understand exactly why you invested such an enormous sum into one company. But, to say you've failed me? My love, you never could. You've given me a wonderful life. You forget, Robert. I'm used to change. I adjusted to living here; I can adjust to living somewhere else. It makes no difference to me whether we live here in the abbey, or in a cottage in the village. As long as I have you and the girls, I don't need anything else."

Robert stared at his wife for a long moment. "I know I said it before, but thank God for you. I was afraid you'd be furious with me when I told you."

Cora smiled sympathetically. "No. I could never be furious with you for doing something you thought would help our family. I love you, Robert. And, everything's going to be fine."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is a prompt from drwhofan777 on tumblr. Cobert: "Wait right there! Don't move!"

Robert fidgeted slightly in his chair as he waited for his wife's maid to finish dressing her for dinner. It was their first wedding anniversary; an entire year had passed since they had become husband and wife. What had begun as an awkward business contract had blossomed into a deep and abiding love. Robert could hardly believe his good fortune. This beautiful creature sitting before him was his wife.

He laughed inwardly as he thought about their hurried courtship. He remembered the first time he had spotted her across the crowded Mayfair ballroom. He thought of their first dance-a waltz-and the way she had fit perfectly into his arms. He thought of all the times he had stumbled over his words, her beauty always taking his breath away and making him forget himself for a moment. He was ashamed to admit that her impressive dowry had been his original reason for pursuing her; however, from the beginning he had always known that there was something different about Cora. She was unlike any other young woman he had come across. He had been blind to the fact that what he was feeling was love and not mere infatuation. Thankfully, he had come to his senses and confessed his true feelings only a few months before. Seeing her face light up at his words had been one of the happiest moments of his life.

Now, as he watched her lady's maid place the final pins in her intricate coiffure, his heart began to swell in his chest as Cora turned to him, a brilliant smile lighting up her features. "Are you ready to go down to dinner, darling?" she asked.

"You look so beautiful," he breathed, unable to formulate any other thought.

"Thank you, Robert," she smiled, her cheeks turning pink at his unguarded compliment. Looking at her maid, she smiled her thanks. "That'll be all, thank you." The maid curtseyed and left the room, leaving the couple alone. Cora stood from her vanity, prompting her husband to stand as well. She started for the door, but stopped to look over her shoulder when she didn't hear her husband's footsteps.

"Darling? Aren't you coming?"

"I-uh," he stammered. "That is-wait right there! Don't move!" Before Cora could respond, Robert turned on his heel and headed into his dressing room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Cora's brow furrowed in confusion. "What on earth…?" she muttered.

Robert reappeared a few moments later carrying a brightly wrapped package. Presenting it to his wife, his face took on a slightly sheepish appearance. "I had this made for you. I had wanted to wait until later this evening to give it to you, but I found that I just couldn't wait any longer."

Cora took the proffered gift, turning it over in her hands. "Oh, Robert," she said, a smile once again gracing her lips. "You sweet man." With that, she delicately removed the paper to reveal a beautifully hand-carved mahogany music box. "Oh, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Open it," Robert insisted, almost jumping out of his skin in anticipation.

Cora carefully lifted the lid, her eyes brimming with tears when the familiar song began to play. She looked up at her husband. "The Sleeping Beauty waltz," she whispered.

Robert nodded. "The first song we ever danced to," he said in reply. "Do you like it?"

Cora could only nod, unable to speak around the lump that had formed in her throat. She placed the music box on top of the bureau and reached for her husband's hands. Robert took them in his and kissed them both at once before putting one arm around her waist. As the music box continued to play the two of them danced, not caring that Mama was undoubtedly pacing the Drawing Room and grumbling about their tardiness.

"I love you, Cora," Robert whispered in her ear. "Happy Anniversary."

A/N: The Sleeping Beauty waltz was composed in 1888, the year that Robert and Cora met. It's my very favorite waltz, and I thought it was an appropriate choice for their first dance.


	6. Chapter 6

A stunned Robert stood in the middle of the nursery holding eighteen-month-old Mary at arms-length, a look of mortification painted across his face.

"You want me to do _what_?" he cried, his voice rising an octave at the absurdity of his wife's request.

Cora rolled her eyes in annoyance, an exasperated sigh escaping her lips. "Change her diaper, Robert. I'm trying to feed Edith."

It had been a trying couple of days in the Crawley household. The nanny had quit without notice two days prior, giving no reason for her departure- although everyone suspected that it was due to Edith's colic. The newborn had been crying almost non-stop since her arrival three weeks earlier, and it was wearing on everyone's already frayed nerves. Nothing seemed to soothe the tiny girl. And though Robert and Cora were more involved in their children's lives than most people of their station, they were completely unprepared for taking care of their two daughters without any assistance whatsoever.

Cora looked down at a wailing Edith as she cradled her in her arms, trying desperately to get the child to nurse. "Please, my little darling. Take pity on your poor Mama." As with Mary, Cora had starkly refused to hire a wet nurse. She wanted to be the one to feed her children, not some stranger. It had taken some convincing when Mary had been born, but she had finally gotten her way. But, Mary had been much more willing to nurse than Edith. "Robert, please," she pleaded, looking up at her husband. "It's not that difficult, and it won't kill you."

Robert took in the slightly desperate look on his wife's face before turning his attention back to Mary. _This should be interesting_, he thought to himself before walking with her over to the changing table. Laying her upon it, he noticed his eldest daughter eying him skeptically. "You don't think I can do it, either, do you?" he questioned the toddler. "Well, that makes two of us." He looked around for a moment before locating a clean diaper. Taking a deep breath, he removed the diaper cover and the diaper, placing the latter in a pail beside the changing table. It took him several minutes to figure out how to fold the clean diaper correctly, but he was determined to complete this task without having to ask his wife for help.

Cora looked on at the scene from the rocking chair beside the window. Having finally gotten Edith to begin nursing, she now watched her husband as he struggled to put the clean diaper on their eldest child. A smiled tugged at the corners of her mouth and she swallowed the urge to laugh at his look of intense concentration.

Finally, Robert secured the safety pin in place with a triumphant "Aha!" He scooped Mary up off of the table with a kiss to her cheek. He then turned to his wife, his face sporting a large grin. "I did it!"

Cora finally gave into her laughter. "Well done, my darling," she congratulated him. She knew well enough that it was indeed an accomplishment for her husband to be able to perform such a task. "We'll have to permanently assign you to the task of diaper-changing."

Robert gave his wife a half smile before placing Mary on the floor with her toys. He placed kisses to Edith's cheek and Cora's forehead before heading for the door, muttering something about needed to catch up on some correspondence. He would make sure that an advertisement for a new nanny was placed that very afternoon.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am so enjoying doing these prompts, and feel very humbled that people enjoy my writing enough to request them. This one is from my darling modernamericangirl: Cobert and "thanks for the memories".

Cora looked up from her spot in the middle of the bed as the door clicked open. She smiled as she watched her husband enter the room and close the door behind him.

"Cora? What in the world is all this?" Robert questioned as he looked at her.

"I was looking around the attic for one of the girls' old toys to give to Sybbie when I came across this box. It's just some things I've saved over the years."

Crossing the short distance to the bed, Robert sat down and peeked inside. His eyes immediately fell upon a worn old book. Gingerly picking it up he turned it over in his hands, wondering exactly why she had kept this particular item.

"'The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn?'" he questioned, glancing up at his wife. "You hated this book."

Laughing softly, Cora took the book from him. "I didn't exactly hate it, though I admit it's not one of my favorites. I didn't keep it for the book itself; I kept something inside of it." Opening the volume to a page she apparently knew by heart, she carefully extracted a folded piece of tissue paper. She slowly unfolded it to reveal a dried rose.

"What is that?" Robert asked, his expression one of genuine curiosity.

"It's a flower from the bouquet you brought the first time you came to call on me," Cora smiled tenderly at her husband.

Robert felt a lump begin to form in his throat. "But…that flower is thirty-six years old. You've kept it all this time?"

"Of course I did, my darling," Cora answered. "It's a very special memory."

Robert found himself unable to answer, so instead he continued to rummage through Cora's memory box. Laughing heartily, he pulled out a doll with golden blonde hair. "Edith took this doll everywhere," he said fondly. "She was never without it."

Cora smiled. "I remember. She even insisted that she be allowed to sit at the dinner table, much to your mother's chagrin. I had an almost impossible time getting her to leave the doll in the nursery when we had dinner parties."

"Perhaps we over-indulged our girls a bit, but I don't regret a moment of it. Do you?"

"Not at all," Cora replied. "I think children should be spoiled to a certain extent. It lets them know that they're loved."

"I agree," Robert said, replacing the doll and pulling out another item. Tears formed in his eyes as he looked at the paper, a drawing done by a seven-year-old Sybil. He looked at it for a long moment. There were five people in the drawing, barely more than stick figures. Each person was labeled, and at the bottom were the words 'My Family'.

"What do you have there?" Cora inquired, holding her hand out. Wordlessly, Robert handed her the drawing. As she realized what it was, Cora's other hand covered her mouth as tears coursed their way down her cheeks. "I had almost forgotten this picture," she whispered. "Oh, my darling little Sybil."

The two sat in silence for a long while, both reliving memories of their darling baby girl. It was Cora who finally broke the silence. "Thank you, Robert," she says softly.

Robert looked at her, confused. "For what, my love?"

"For giving me a lifetime of wonderful memories. For being the love of my life, and the father of my children."

Robert smiled at his wife, taking her hands in his own. "And thank you; my dearest, darling wife. For everything you've done for me and for our family over the years. Not least of all for putting up with a stubborn husband."

Cora shook her head with a smile. "You can have an equally stubborn wife," she joked. "But, truly. Thank you, darling. And may we still have many more wonderful memories to come."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Tumblr prompt from randomabiling: "You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now."

Robert watched as his wife ran from the Drawing Room, her hand over her mouth in a feeble attempt to quell the emotional turmoil that erupted from within her. He turned on his heel to face his mother, his eyes boring holes into hers. His rage was palpable, and his voice wavered with the effort of controlling his temper.

"How dare you?" he seethed, his voice low and warning. "How dare you speak to my wife in that manner?"

"I was only pointing out the obvious, Robert," Violet sniffed. "You've been married for a year now, and she has yet to have a child. There's obviously something wrong with her."

This was the final straw. "There is _NOTHING_ wrong with Cora," he bellowed, his patience having reached its limit. "Absolutely nothing! We will have a child when it is meant for it to happen. I'll not hear another word on the subject. If you ever say anything else to her about this I'll never speak to you again, Mama."

Robert marched out of the room before his mother had the opportunity to counter him. He took the stairs two at a time, eager to get to Cora and reassure her that he did not share his mother's concerns. He knew that the subject of children was a sore one with his wife. She was desperate to become a mother; to give Robert an heir. Thus far nature had not been on their side, but Robert was not worried in the least. It would happen eventually.

He knocked softly on the door to the bedroom. Receiving no answer, he quietly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. Stepping into the room, the sight which met his eyes caused his stomach to clench and his throat to constrict. Cora lay on her side, facing away from him. Her entire body shook as she sobbed, the sounds muffled as she burrowed her face into her pillow. He walked quietly to her side of the bed and knelt in front of her. He reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face as he spoke.

"Cora? My darling, please don't let what Mama said get to you. We'll have children one day."

Cora lifted her head to face him, her eyes red and swollen from crying. "She had no right to speak to me that way," she said, her tone tinged with irritation and anger. "It's none of her business! I _hate_ that she has the maids immediately run to her when they change the sheets and see that I have gotten my monthly. This is my house, too, you know. And, I have right to a little bit of privacy. I don't need to be reminded of my shortcomings every hour of the day."

Robert's brow creased in confusion. "What in the world are you talking about?"

Cora rolled her eyes. "Please, Robert. Don't pretend as if you don't hear the way your mother criticizes everything about me. My accent, my frocks, my apparent inability to have children…" Cora stopped as tears once again welled in her eyes, and she averted her gaze.

Robert rose from where he knelt before her and sat next to her on the bed, wrapping his arms around her and drawing her close to him. Cora returned the embrace and buried her face in her husband's neck, her tears soaking through the collar of his evening shirt. He ran his hand soothingly up and down her arm, every now and again making soft shushing sounds. When it seemed as though she had calmed down a bit, he leaned his head against hers and placed a loving kiss to her forhead.

"Don't worry about what anyone else says or thinks, my love," he whispered in her ear. "The most important thing is that we love each other. The rest will come in time." He pulled her tighter against him as he continued, "You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now."


End file.
